1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic systems, and more particularly, to systems having the capability to adjust performance of processing circuitry based on workloads.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern computer systems (including portable devices, such as smart phones) are often times configured to adjust processor performance parameters based on application workloads. For example, for higher workloads, one or both of a processor (or processor core, system, etc.) supply voltage and clock frequency may be increased. This may enable the processor/processor core to more quickly complete the current task. Thereafter, if performance demands decrease, the supply voltage and/or clock frequency may be reduced. In general, power management circuitry (or software) may cause performance level increases or decreases as desired and in accordance with application workloads. Moreover, in some cases, the performance level at any given time may be driven by particular applications executing on the computer system, and thus performance levels may be boosted or reduced based on the demands of that application.